


49. Lost

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [49]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, French Revolution, Gen, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Lost. July 11, 1789. Nicolas gets separated from Joseph and Andrea as the Paris streets fill with incensed people ready for the world to change. 23 years later, Joseph and Andrea begin to dream of a new immortal -- and Nicolas does not.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	49. Lost

Nicolas has no idea where he is. This filthy city is a maze of identical streets, and right now, they are all covered in a thick cloud of acrid smoke as the barriers burn.

"Hey, you!" a voice yells. Male. Young. Nicolas wheels around and sees the blond young man with a too-large rifle waving at him. "Don't just stand around! Help or leave this place forever!"

They're here to help the people, so Nicolas jogs towards the coterie. A rifle is pressed into his hands.

"We're headed to the Tuileries," says the blond. "Je m'appelle LeLivre."

"Nicolas." 

They run.


End file.
